familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fiľakovo
| settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Fiľakovo, square.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Fiľakovo town square | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coa_Slovakia_Town_Fülek.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres lucenec.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Lučenec District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Fiľakovské Kováče in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Fiľakovské Kováče in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 17 |lats = 33 |latNS = N | longd = 19 |longm = 46 |longs = 28 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Slovakia | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica Region | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Lučenec District | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1242 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Attila Agócs | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 16.18 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 200 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 10 685 | population_as_of = 31 Dec. 2015 | population_density_km2 = 660.51 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 986 01 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = +421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.filakovo.sk/ | footnotes = }} Fiľakovo ( , , ) is a town in Lučenec District of Banská Bystrica Region of south-central Slovakia. Historically it was part of the Nógrád Region. Geography It is located in the Cerová vrchovina hills, in the valley of the Belina brook, located around from the Hungarian city of Salgótarján, from Banská Bystrica, about from Košice and around from Bratislava. History The first written record of the town, along with the Fiľakovo Castle is from 1242, where the castle withstood the Mongol invasions. It is mentioned in 1246 as Filek. In 1423 the town received municipal privileges. In 1553 the town with castle fell to the Turks and was seat of a sanjak until 1593, when it was reconquered by the Imperial troops. However, it fell once more to the Turks in 1662 and the town along with the castle was burned down in 1682 by troops of Imre Thököly. It was finally passed to Austrians in 1686. After the Treaty of Trianon in 1920 came under the rule of Czechoslovakia. It belonged to Hungary again in years 1938–1945 after the First Vienna Award. Demographics According to the 2001 census, ethnic groups included 64.40% Hungarians, 30.19% Slovaks, and 4.03% Roma. The religion make-up was as follows: 77.52% Roman Catholic, 11.82% without denomination, 3.21% not specified and others. Twin towns – Sister cities Fiľakovo is twinned with: * Bátonyterenye, Hungary * Salgótarján, Hungary * Szécsény, Hungary People * Sándor Büchler, rabbi, historian * Frank Lowy, Australian businessman * Allan Vilhan, musician * Vica Kerekes, actress Gallery File:Fulekcivertanlegi.jpg|Aerial photography of the castle File:Fulekcivertanlegi2.jpg File:Fülek_vár.jpg File: See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia References Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Banska Bystrica, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1700-1893 (parish A) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1783-1895 (parish B) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1800-1895 (parish B) External links * Fiľakovo website * [http://www.cisarik.com/0_Filakovo_Lucenec_BC_Nograd_Novohrad.html'Surnames' of living people in Filakovo] Category:Fiľakovo Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Villages and communes in Lučenec District Category:Established in 1242 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia